1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device having integrated passive components and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor technology evolves, there is a desire to integrate different circuit components into a single chip or integrated circuit (IC) package. There is also a desire to integrate different chips both vertically and horizontally in a single package. However, it can be difficult to integrate different types of components in a single package. Thus, an improved technique for integrating components in a semiconductor package would be beneficial.